


Deal With It

by Vickironica



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Adult Pines Twins, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, BillDip, Crossover, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dom/sub, F/F, Fun, Gay, HOGWARTS AW YEAH, Love, M/M, Mabcifica, Masochism, No Angst, Not yet though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon, Romance, SO GAY, Sadism, Slow To Update, Soulmates, Supernatural Creatures, TAGS WILL BE ADDED BECAUSE I'M INCLUDING LOTS OF CROSSOVERS, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Mindscape, There will be so many crossovers, This is just a happy story because I was tired of angst, hecka gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickironica/pseuds/Vickironica
Summary: Dipper and Mabel, upon entering adulthood, immediately move to Gravity Falls with their Grunkles. Except, Dipper hears a voice in his head, which leads him to making a deal with Bill Cipher.You expect this to be angsty or sad, but no, they just have a blast going on adventures and enjoying each other's company. And somehow, romance ensues, along with Dipper accidentally becoming the new leader of the Mindscape and friends with every creature there. Bill still isn't sure how that happened.





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Okay, thing is, I've got 2 other stories I could update, but I've got a friend waiting on this one, so here's this one. 
> 
> Okay, I'm warning you now. This story is going to have a LOT of crossovers. The twins will be going to Hogwarts for a while, and I'm thinking of including Supernatural, Danny Phantom, a bunch of AU's, crossovers from different fanfics, and who knows what else. But, this is all just my plans, none of it is set in stone. Harry Potter will be a big one though.
> 
> Anyways, this'll probably be slow updates, and if you have a crossover suggestion, let me know!

_Help me._

Dipper glanced around before shaking his head. Where had that thought come from?

Mabel was staring out the car window with an enormous grin on her face. They had just passed the ‘Welcome to Gravity Falls’ sign after being stuck in a car for hours on end. The twins had just graduated high school, and immediately decided to permanently move into the town. It was one thing to come here every other summer (the other was at their grandparents’), but another to _live_ in Gravity Falls.

It was a nice spring day out, quickly getting into summer territory. There were few clouds in the sky, definitely none covering the sun up. It had been five years since their first summer in Gravity Falls; five years since they last faced Bill.

“Dipper! Dipper! Look, look!! It’s Grunkle Stan and Ford!!” Mabel leaned out the car window and waved, despite the fact Dipper was parking, and thus, should probably roll the windows up.

Mabel hastily left the car as soon as it was unlocked, and smothered her grunkles in giant hugs.

“It’s good to see you two again.” Ford smiled, looking no different from the last time Dipper saw him.

Grunkle Stan, on the other hand, was almost in tears. “Look Ford, my kids are all grown up!”

Mabel grinned at his comment, urging Dipper to join in the hugs. He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes, but joined in the group hug smiling.

_I’m sorry._

Dipper broke away from the hug, casting a look towards the forest. He couldn’t just be imagining things, could he? The sudden pull to go in, and the voice?

“Bro bro, we _just_ got here! You can have the grandest adventure ever in the forest _tomorrow._ ” Mabel scolded, while Ford silently chuckled.

Dipper shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Yeah, sorry. I’m not going in the forest today; don’t worry.”

“I need show you all the new things I’ve found! Even after all this time, there’s still so much we haven’t seen yet.” Ford brought out a notebook that was obviously used a lot.

Dipper grinned. He couldn’t wait to look at all of Ford’s new notes!

“Alright you anomalies, dinner’s almost done cooking, so get your stuff out of the car and then we’ll eat.” Stan ruffled Mabel’s hair, which had grown down to below her waist. She still wore (and made) a lot of sweaters, despite the hot heat. She was actually talking about opening a store with a lot of her creations, from sweaters to drawings. No doubt it’d be popular.

Meanwhile, Dipper was making a career writing novels, with more than enough inspiration from their first summer alone. He’d changed his clothing style up a little, now with jeans and a plaid shirt. He still has his pine tree hat, as a reminder of that summer, if nothing else. He doesn’t wear it anymore, though. It’s buried somewhere in the bottom of his clothes pile, along with all the memories that come with it.

.....

The voice didn’t happen again until the middle of dinner.

_Please let me out._

Dipper slightly frowned as he chewed on a meatball. He couldn’t possibly be imagining the noise, not after it had happened three times since arriving.

“Dipdop, you alright?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just.. I think finally being back in Gravity Falls is getting to me.” Dipper tried to stifle her worry.

Mabel seemed to perk up at the reminder, happily shoving a mouthful of spaghetti into her mouth. “Yeah, we’re finally here for good.”

Dipper nodded. He almost grabbed a forkful of noodles, but stopped. “Hey.. has anything weird been going on recently? Like, other than usual?”

Ford frowned at Dipper. “Nothing different than usual. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just thought I heard something.” So only he could hear the voice? That’s suspicious within itself.

“Well, you just got here. Give it a day; you’re probably just overwhelmed from the long drive and supernatural feeling.” Stan grinned, grabbing another heap of spaghetti. It had never happened the past couple summers, though..

“Hey Dipperrr,” Mabel’s questionable voice made him turn his head, just in time for her to swing a breadstick his way. “BREADSTICK FIGHT!”

Dipper’s fast reflexes allowed him to dodge in time and grab another breadstick along the way. He fought back, blocking all her attacks, laughing the whole time.

At one point, Stan and Ford joined in, until breadcrumbs littered the floor. Dipper offered to sweep while Mabel unpacked their stuff.

_I’ll be good, I promise!_

The male twin threw the crumbs away, focusing on the voice. The person definitely seemed to be in trouble, or at least trapped somewhere. But why was it only him that could hear the voice? He was sure the others would have mentioned something when he brought it up if they did. It didn’t start till he arrived in Gravity Falls, but Mabel arrived with him, and she wasn’t hearing anything.. So the voice was focusing on him? But why him?

Dipper put the broom away and went upstairs into his (Mabel had moved into a different room a couple years ago.) room to start unpacking. There wasn’t a whole lot; just a bunch of books, his laptop, some clothes, lots of notes over the paranormal, and a couple other things.

It was already 11:45 when he finished, but Dipper wasn’t really tired. He supposed that’s what happened when you fight a literal dream demon. Insomnia. (More than usual, he meant.)

He sat down in his bed, grabbing Ford’s notes. He was looking through them, seeing if he’d discovered any creatures that affected the mind, but none were coming as close as Dipper would’ve liked. Dipper was about halfway through the notebook when the voice returned.

Except, this time, it didn’t stop.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me here. I’ll be good. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please help me. I’m sorry. Please. I promise I’ll be good. Don’t leave. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please help me. Please let me leave. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so sorry-_

The voice droned on, often whispering apologies in his mind. It wasn’t giving him a headache like Dipper thought it would; it was just simply… there. The voice seemed to echo, as if the person was in a cave, or there was more than one. It actually kinda reminded him of Bill’s voice, how it would echo.

Dipper knew he promised Mabel no adventures until tomorrow, but it was already 12:13, so it was _technically_ tomorrow. He put the journal down and got up from his bed.

Before quietly slipping out of the shack, he put on a jacket, grabbed his already-packed adventure backpack, and a notebook of his own. The moon seemed to be shining extra bright tonight, so much so that Dipper didn’t even grab his flashlight. It would just alert possible dangerous creatures to him anyways.

Dipper smiled as he stepped into the forest. It calmed him in a way nothing else could, despite its hazardous inhabitants. The voice was getting even louder the farther he went in, so he must’ve been going the right way. Dipper let the forest lead him, occasionally checking for landmarks. He knew the forest better than even Ford, and was proud of that fact.

Soon, he came to a very familiar opening, the moonlight casting a blue hue on the whole area. It seemed to glow in the night sky, even with the voice ringing in his head. Dipper smiled, sitting down in front of the statue.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please let me out. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’ll be good. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll behave, just please let me go. Let me see, let me feel. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me here. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-_

Dipper focused on the voices. They were practically screaming in his ear, yet he could still clearly think. It sounded like there were a lot more than one, all echoing and repeating in no specific order. He sighed, wondering what his grunkles and sister would say if they saw him.

He held a hand out, lightly booping the statue with his finger. “Bill.”

All at once, the voices died out. They slowly faded into nothing, as if they just noticed Dipper sitting there.

“So it _was_ you in my head. I mean, I should’ve expected it, but still.” Dipper grinned, ruffling his hair. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

He leaned back before continuing. “What’s it like where you are? It just.. It doesn’t sound like you like it too much.” His smile dropped. “I bet a few tourists have found you here. They probably shook your hand and took pictures with you..”

“I know I shouldn’t mind, but.. I don’t like thinking about that. Other people acting as if they knew you.” Dipper sped up talking, trying to fix his mistake. “I mean, I’m sure we didn’t know you either, but.. We were closer to you, right? None of them went through Weirdmageddon, or got possessed, or went through any of the stuff we did. You were.. personal, and I liked that fact.”

The leaves rustled in a breeze while he paused. “I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid to think like that. I don’t know why I’m acting so possessive of you. I have no rights over you.” Dipper shrugged, raising his voice a bit. “So what if we shared a few memories together?! I’m sure you’ve shared memories with millions of people! Why would I be special? I- I already know I’m not. I’m nothing special, nothing different. My only talent is surviving on minimal sleep thanks to something that happened years ago. Mabel’s much better than me. She has lots of friends, and she’s got a great personality. I might be better at chess, but.. She’s better at being human.”

“That’s why, when I learned about all this supernatural stuff, I thought, ‘Hey, maybe I’ll be normal here. Maybe I’ll finally be good at something. Something that _means_ something.’ But no, Mabel was great at solving mysteries too. She figured out a bunch of their weaknesses, made the right choice about the portal, and then gave me most of the credit.”

“I know you probably don’t care, but.. I’ve never actually made a friend before. These past years of school, I would get bullied. They found my obsession with the paranormal weird, or at least, that was their excuse to hurt me. Nobody else went through what Mabel and I did, and she never really cared for it in the first place. She never found out about the bullies. She was probably too busy with her friends to notice, though I think she was suspicious about why I’d cover myself up more.”

“I’m sorry, I’m rambling. I know a powerful demon like you doesn’t care for a puny kid like me. Wait, I’m an adult- But, the first summer we came here, you actually made me feel special. Did you know that? You probably did, but.. You gave me the means to study the creatures here, and I got to meet the author of the journals, and have the summer of my life! Though, it did cause a few mental health problems. I- I was one of your symbols. I meant so much to such a powerful demon, even though it was shared between nine others. ‘Pine Tree’ meant more to me than I could say, because I was special to someone like you. A -what was it- ‘being of energy with no weaknesses’?”

“It- It just felt like I _finally_ had something in my life that was mine. Mabel and I, we’re twins. We share everything. I’ve never had something I could call my own. No friends, no talents, not a thing. Except.. ‘Pine Tree’. Mabel was ‘Shooting Star’, but _I_ was ‘Pine Tree.’ For the first time in my life, I meant something. She had her friends, her individuality, her sweaters, and I had my name.” Despite it being the middle of the night, Dipper felt like he could’ve stayed outside forever.

“I know you were just doing it to further your own plans for world, er- universe domination, so of course you’d go for the weaker one, but it was me. You would choose me over her, something that had never happened before. I felt closer to you than any of the others did, and I subconsciously cherished that fact.”

He distractedly examined a blade of grass; one in a million yet all the same. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’ve, uh, grown possessive over the years, it seems. I’ve never had something to call my own, except for the name you gave me and my relationship with you. And neither of those are even that special; you were closer to Ford at one point, and nine others had nicknames as well. I guess I just want something to call my own. To be mine, and only mine. But, that’s too much to ask, isn’t it?”

Dipper was silent for a moment, until he finally sighed. “I could never ask that of you, could I? For you to be completely mine? No, you’d never agree to that- ...”

He was cut off by a small blue fire engulfing the statue’s hand. It faintly illuminated the surrounding area, showing details of the statue. Dipper stared at it with wide eyes. “.. Is- Is it that bad where you are? Where you’d actually go along with being mine rather than stay where you are?”

The blue fire didn’t dwindle, but the male twin wasn’t sure what to make of that. Dipper sat up a bit straighter, looking away with a slightly pained expression. “You know.. I’d still help you out even if you didn’t agree to that. In fact, I never thought you would in the first place.” The small flame danced around in the moonlight, seemingly ignorant of the words spoken.

“You, uh, don’t have to agree to it. I’m more than willing to lower my standards. They’re already set ridiculously high-”

_Make me yours._

The sudden thought filled his head, causing Dipper to blush deep pink and wonder if he just imagined it or not. He waited, but no other words came. The only proof of the words was the faint blue fire, shining slightly brighter than before.

“In exchange for freeing you,” Dipper nervously cleared his throat, “You become completely mine, and only mine. You listen to all of the orders I give you, and nobody else’s. Would.. Would that be an acceptable deal?”

Dipper’s thoughts were moving faster than he could properly think them, but all of them had the same type of message. ‘ _There’s no way he’d agree to this.’_

He watched the small blue flame carefully, lulled in by a false sense of hope that Bill would agree, that the fire would stay.

And to his utmost surprise, after a full two minutes of nerve-wracking waiting, the luminescent glow was still there.

Dipper stood up slowly, as if the slightest breeze would blow out the demon’s flame. He reached out slowly -too slowly-, making sure this was Bill’s final decision. He was sure the demon would regret it, but the small blue fire danced in the palm of the statue proudly.

Dipper couldn’t stop the widest  grin from covering his face as he grabbed the stone hand, watching the blue flame quickly grow in size and travel, not only up his arm, but through his whole body. It felt warm, but not worryingly so, nor uncomfortable.

He was sure that last time he had made a deal with the demon, it had only covered his arm, if that. Was it different because of the deal itself, or the fact it was a statue? Dipper filed it away under questions he’d ask later.

“Man, what am I gonna tell Mabel?” Dipper smiled to himself, laying down against the statue. He fell asleep a lot faster than he would have normally, especially considering his insomnia and how he wasn’t the least bit tired.

.....

Dipper opened his eyes barely a moment later, just to see a familiar sight. The bleak colors made every detail of the forest stand out. He was in the Mindscape.

A small weight on his head made him reach up and try to remove it. His.. hat? Why did he dream up his pine tree hat? Dipper shrugged, put it back on, and continued to delve deeper into the forest.

It wasn’t long before he came across a familiar clearing, since the forest seemed to be guiding him there. But, instead of the stone statue of Bill, there were hundreds of grey chains surrounding a pure black bubble, very similar to Mabel’s pink one five years ago. Hooked onto one of the chains was a padlock, obviously holding the whole structure together in Mindscape terms.

Nothing ever really makes sense in the Mindscape, so instead of clearly thinking logically where the key might be, he took his hat off again. “Please be in here, please be in here.” Dipper closed his eyes and plunged his hand into the hat.

A slowly forming grin formed on his face when his hand wrapped around a metal-feeling object. Dipper pulled out the also pure black key, examining it. There was nothing special about the lock end, but the handle had his pine tree symbol on it, which provided several questions with no quick answers. He quickly blamed it on the deal.

Dipper slowly walked forward and placed a hand on the orb. Instantly, he knew exactly why Bill wanted out. Just touching the orb made all of energy drain instantly, and he’s in the _Mindscape._ It was an overwhelming feeling of _nothing._ Dipper immediately removed his hand, acting like it shocked him. Touching the black sphere got rid of all his energy, all of him emotions, all of his senses. It was just, nothing. The embodiment of not existing, except feeling like that forever. Or, not feeling, really.

And Dipper felt like that just with one hand. What about Bill, who’s whole being had been stuck in there for the past five years?

Dipper held the key out, careful not to touch the orb again. He gingerly put it in, turning it until it clicked into place. The padlock slowly fell off, the chains following suit. Dipper smiled and backed up, watching the orb slowly fade away.

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in the real world. The moon was shining just as bright as it was before, and a breeze blew by, rustling the leaves of nearby trees, painted with a dark green hue. The blue glow surrounding the area hadn’t seemed to have lessened at all, though it was most likely from the moon.

Dipper stood up and backed away from the statue, which was now starting to glow white. The twin probably should have looked away, but it didn’t hurt his eyes, despite the white glow increasing in density, until it covered the whole statue.

And then the bright light dispersed, floating off and fading into the night. In its place was a human with a glowing pine tree symbol on his forehead, holding out his hand. He dropped it immediately, looking at Dipper.

“Welcome back, Bill.”

“Pine Tree.” Bill grinned. “It’s been a while.”

No sooner after the words were spoken did the demon (human?) suddenly collapse, earning a soft ‘thud’ from the grassy ground.

After panicking for about five minutes, he learned that Bill was just unconscious, and started dragging him back to the shack. Dipper’s most prominent thought during this process was ‘ _His hair is really soft.’_

.....

For lack of a better place to put him (Ford would probably shoot him if he was on the couch), Dipper crawled into his bed next to the demon, wrapping his arms around the smaller being. The walk back had tired him out, thankfully.

And that’s how Dipper found himself back in the mindscape, floating a small bit above his sleeping body, which wasn’t currently present on the bed.

“Pine Tree.” The twin turned his head towards the voice, and was greeted by a human Bill Cipher sitting lazily on the floor. The Mindscape was much brighter than the forest at night, and Dipper’s breath hitched seeing Bill’s human form in detail.

Dark goldenrod skin with black runes etched all over, at least on the skin Dipper could see. His soft golden-honey hair messily going in different directions (but still somehow looking amazing) quickly faded to a dark brown in the shorter back. Bold freckles covered his nose and cheeks, with an even bolder golden eye. The other eye was missing, and in its place, a galaxy. Dipper was sure he could stare into the missing eye for hours, watching the colors swirling together, mixing and clashing.

The runes themselves looked fascinating as well, but all he could see were the few on his arm thanks to a dark yellow t-shirt and black pants.

But what had to be the most noticeable rune was on his otherwise unmarked face. In the middle of Bill’s forehead was a royal blue pine tree symbol, exactly like the one on his hat. The one on Bill’s wheel. The reason Bill calls him Pine Tree in the first place. It was faintly glowing, clearly voicing the message that he was Dipper Pines’.

Dipper quickly composed himself, then opened his mouth to speak, but Bill cut him off. “Before you say anything, I want you to know I chose this. If I wanted to take you up on your offer for a different deal, I would have. But I didn’t.”

“Why would you freely _choose_ a life bound to me?” Dipper asked, emotions lacing his voice.

Bill leisurely traced one of the black runes on his wrist- a chain, showing people he’s bound. Two others were visible, one on his other wrist, and one on his neck. “We both gained something out of this. You gained something to call yours and yours alone, and I.. I gained something I’ve never had.” Bill smiled softly. “A place to belong.”

“A.. place to belong?” Dipper inquired, floating down to sit on the bed.

“My life has a purpose again, which is something I don’t think I’ve ever had.” Bill replied. “Pine Tree, where would you be if you didn’t have Shooting Star with you?”

Dipper replied with no hesitation. “I’d be dead.”

Bill met his gaze with a slight frown, but continued. “Demons usually work alone by nature. We all just get on each other’s nerves, so it’s very rare for a demon to team up with another demon. The only exception is families. Demon families within themselves are rare, but they hold a special kind of bond we respect.”

“Demon families? You have a family?” None of Ford’s journals mentioned anything close to demons having families.

He nodded. “We’re made of pure energy, but we still have to be made somehow. Though it’s nothing like your, uh, human mating. I have two parental beings, and a twin brother, actually.”

“You’re can’t be serious.” Dipper squinted his eyes suspiciously, though he knew Bill was telling the truth. (What a plot twist.) “A twin, really?”

“William Cipher. We’re nothing alike, though.” Bill waved it off. “Just imagine me, except blue, scared of everything, always crying, and an idiot.”

“An idiot? Doesn’t he know everything about anything, like you?”

“Pine Tree, I was inflating my oversized ego. I know a lot of stuff, but not even close to everything. Much less the future. But anyways, I don’t know the details, but that equilateral fool messed with some people he shouldn’t have. You don’t need to worry though; he’s in an alternate dimension.” Bill shrugged, saying it as casual everyday information. Which, to him, it was.

Dipper nodded, positive he’d have more questions later. “What about your.. Parental figures?”

The demon scowled at the reminder. “We’re not on speaking terms. It’s more of a ‘if they ever catch a glimpse of me, they’d kill me’ type of thing. And not just banish to that wretched sphere either. It’s been like that since I was created, so you get used to it.”

“.. A place to belong-,” Dipper retraced Bill’s words, bolting up from the bed and swinging his hands wildly to prove a point. “You’ve never had a home before. You’ve never felt the joy of having a family, or the warmth of a hug, or any of that!”

Bill blushed at the sudden outing, but nodded.

“What… what was the real reason for trying to take over the universe?” Dipper sat down on the bed again. He turned towards the still-sitting demon, already sure he knew the answer.

Bill turned away from the eye contact, instead to examine the bleak-colored floor. “I was bored. What else is there to do when you’ve been alive for thousands of millennia?”

Dipper stared at the blond demon, long enough to make Bill start to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. After a long and tense silence (to Bill), Dipper frowned slightly. “Come here.”

The demon maneuvered off the floor slowly, as if reluctant to come. Dipper caught the hesitation in his eyes- er, eye, quickly realizing what was happening. Once Bill was an arm’s length away, he reached out to touch the blond. Bill flinched away from the hand, proving Dipper’s suspicions.

Before the demon could pull away again, Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill, pulling him into a hug. “I’m not mad at you.” Bill nuzzled deeper into his chest, wrapping his arms around Dipper. “Whatever happened that summer doesn’t matter now.”

“Human emotions are really overwhelming.” Bill removed his face from Dipper’s chest, just for the Pines twin to see tears streaming down the demon’s face. “I- I can’t stop.”

He started petting the soft blond hair, letting his shirt get soaked with tears. Soon enough, Bill’s soft sobs slowly died out, and he was able to dry his tears without more reappearing.

“Do you feel better?” Dipper asked quietly, muttering into his hair.

Bill nodded. “I’ll never understand humans.”

“I don’t understand them either, so. And I’m one of them.” Dipper shrugged. He stayed quiet a moment, arms still wrapped around the small demon. “We need to talk.”

Bill shuffled around on the bed, until he was leaning on Dipper in his lap. “No demon has ever willingly made a deal like this before, and especially not one as powerful as me.”

“Does it matter if it was willing?”

“In magic it does. It will probably be quite different from the usual binding deal, so I honestly have no idea what’s going to happen.” Bill answered.

Dipper messed with the blond hair again; he was growing attached to it. “Did you bring me to the Mindscape?”

“No.” The demon shook his head, subconsciously leaning into the petting. “I’m the master of the Mindscape, and you’re the master of me. That makes you the master of the Mindscape.”

Dipper blushed, unknown to Bill. He made sure his voice wouldn’t crack when answering, which slowly wavered into panic. “I’m the master of the Mindscape? How did you become master? I don’t know anything about the Mindscape! Do I need to do anything? Are there other demons there?!”

“Relax, Pine Tree. You can dream if you want, or I can teach you about the place and whatnot. As for other creatures, there are a few, but it’d be best if you avoided them. They don’t really like me, and humans are a delicacy to a few of us. It’s very rare for them to end up in the Mindscape.” The demon replied.

“Alright, but what are we gonna do about the others? Ford- oh gosh, Ford’s gonna kill me. And what about the barrier around Gravity Falls and the shack? Do those still work? And you’re human now; do you need to do human stuff like eat? Actually, do you know how to take care of a human body?” Dipper didn’t catch his breath until the end.

Bill’s voice was a lot more calm and slow than Dipper’s. “Barriers fade over time. Plus, I’m technically in a human body now, so there’s a good chance the one around the town won’t work. Obviously, the one around the shack doesn’t work. But, being in that human body means I probably need to take care it as well. If it helps your paranoia, I promise not to slam my arm into a drawer.”

“I had two fractured bones and the biggest bruise I’ve ever seen on my arm after that. Not to mention explaining to my mom why I couldn’t eat with a fork for three months.”

Bill seemed to shrink within himself, barely whispering. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I promise-”

“Bill.” Dipper hugged the demon. “I’m not leaving you. Take a deep breath. I’m right here. Just calm down.”

The two stayed like that for a while. Dipper waited until Bill’s breath evened out before softly speaking. “I’ll take care of my family. Just.. don’t purposely hurt yourself.”

“Alright..” Bill sighed, more content in Dipper’s arms than he’d ever been. “I enjoy pain, though. I like feeling things. I’m what you humans call.. What was it.. A masochist? Yeah, I think that’s it. I’m a masochist.”

Dipper couldn’t stop another blush from completely covering his face, this one a couple shades darker than the one before. He regained his composure quickly, making the most of it. “Well, I think I can help you out there~”

He leaned down and softly bit Bill’s ear, earning a quiet gasp and a deep blush from the blond.

Dipper realized what he was doing, quickly leaning back. “I’m sorry; that was crossing a couple boundaries.”

Bill looked the Pines twin in the eye, a small blush still on his face. “Pine Tree, I’m yours. You can do whatever you want to me. And anyways, I’m most definitely _not_ against it. Though we do have slightly bigger problems at the moment.”

“What do you mean-” Dipper suddenly blinked and he was back in the real world, waking up in his bed, with Bill still in his arms and Mabel hanging over them.

“Dipper, it’s our first night back in Gravity Falls. How do _you_ , the isolated shut-in, have somebody in your bed and not me?!” The male twin was glad that was what she was worried about, despite their predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> I spoke about the crossovers in the beginning notes, so go check them out real quick if you're interested! Feel free to ask questions and let me know what you thought of the first chapter! Hogwarts will be coming up at the end of the summer, but feel free to tell me any crossovers you'd like to see!


End file.
